Silent B
by Darkblacklily
Summary: Arthur is the guardian angel of the twins Mathew and Alfred.  He's protected them since they were young. But now, the feelings he has for Alfred is love, but not in a parental sense. Full summary inside. Darn character limits.
1. Chapter 1

Silent B

.

.

Arthur is the guardian angel of the twins Mathew and Alfred.

He's protected them since they were young. The feelings he has for Alfred is love, but not in a parental sense.

He knows that Alfred would not feel the same way, and remains content protecting them.

Matthew encourages Arthur to tell Alfred, though there's a problem.

Alfred can't see him.

Pairings- USUK.

.

_**Do you want other pairings? **_

Don't know if I should pair Matthew/Canada with Francis/France or Gilbert/Prussia.

Or maybe… leave him single?

*shrug* anyway, read.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_My name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm an angel, my job is to protect my charge or charge**s** in this case. _

_I am in charge of twins, Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones._

_I've been watching over them since they were a year old, another angel watched them prior. _

_They were bundles of energy, always getting into trouble. However, they were cute and innocent; they did not know any better. _

_Unknown to their parents, I would care for them when they (their parents) slept._

_Mr. and Mrs. Jones were deep sleepers. They rarely woke up when their children cried._

_It was normally Alfred who cried, he was scared of things bigger than him. _

_I suppose it was natural, since he was so small. Matthew cried as well, but never as loud. _

_As their angel, it was my duty to help them, but I suppose it was because of my parental instinct._

_.  
><em>

_I loved them._

_Like how I would have loved my own children. _

_But I started to think differently about one of them…_

_I loved them._

_However, I was not supposed to have fallen in love with one (of them)…_

_An angel falling in love with a human._

_It was not meant to be._

_Its not possible._

_The price to pay, is too much._

_Date- x/xx/xxxx_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was a bright morning, the first day of school for both Matthew and Alfred.

Well, not their actual first day of school, they're 15 now, but people always call it that.

*sigh* Well, I suppose I should be happy for them or, at least for Matthew. Poor Matthew had to deal with his brother's antics over the summer.

Alfred practically begged Matthew to play games with him, go swimming, go to the beach, play sports (though Matthew wasn't very athletic), play video games, and watch horror movies.

Poor Matthew was worn out one week into their vacation.

.

I floated over to Matthew's door and knocked on it a few times. "Matthew, time to wake up, you'll be late for school."

There was no answer, so I raised my voice a bit and knocked on his door once more. "Matthew! Wake up!

I heard a groan, so Matthew was awake. There was the shuffle of sheets and footsteps, the door opened and Matthew stared at me.

"Thanks for waking me up." He walked past me into the bathroom.

"Don't forget to wake your brother!" I called out as I headed to the kitchen.

.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones were in the kitchen, Mrs. Jones making bacon and eggs, while her husband read the morning newspaper.

The kitchen was painted white, the floor was tiled. There were three windows; two were on the wall where the stove, fridge, cabinets, and sink were located. The other window was on the wall opposite of it. There wasn't much in the kitchen other than a round mahogany table with five matching chairs, and a vase that was placed on the windowsill (away from the stove).

I smiled and sat in the corner of the room, the house was not big, but it was home.

At least, it had been my home for the past 15 years.

.

Their parents, Alicia Williams and Jonathan Jones, were what you would call beautiful.

Lightly tanned skin, sky blue eyes, and golden hair, everyone in this family had it.

Well, Matthew was a bit pale, but that was because he liked staying indoors, not that I blame the lad. I personally preferred staying indoors as well.

Alicia Williams was energetic, much like her son. She worked as a wedding planner.

Jonathan Jones was a lawyer, the jovial sort of fellow.

They were good parents, though they did tend to leave their kids unattended at times. I suppose it could have been because they trusted Matthew and Alfred. However, you could argue that they were just irresponsible.

.

Matthew walked into the kitchen, dressed in his school uniform with his book bag on his back. He said a quick 'good morning' to his parents and sat down on a chair next to the table.

Mrs. Jones put the bacon and eggs she made on two plates and set them on the table.

Her husband jokingly asked if she was going to make him breakfast as well.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, then returned to cooking, telling him that his coffee was done.

.

Matthew went to the fridge and took out a glass of orange juice. He glanced at me, as if asking 'are you hungry?'

I chuckled, "I'm not hungry Matthew. Did you wake your brother?"

Matthew nodded and sat back down, eating his breakfast.

Even after all this time, it was cute that he was always worried for me.

He was convinced that angels had to eat to stay healthy.

We could if we wanted to, but we didn't _**have to**_. I've never felt hungry, thus I never really ate much.

.

Alfred walked into the room, looking as disheveled as ever.

His uniform was wrinkled and his tie wasn't even put on dropped his book bag on the ground next to his chair.

My hands twitched, the urge to fix his tie was strong.

Matthew did say a few times that I was like his third parent. I suppose that is because I get worked up over small things like this.

Alfred sat down in the chair and ate, talking with his mouth full.

"This is going to be awesome Mattie!"

.

If I could, I would have scolded him for such a thing, and then I would tie his tie.

However, I'm sure that would scare Alfred, as well as his parents. They couldn't see me, only Matthew could.

Why? I suppose its because he's grown up, or something.

They weren't very clear when they explained it to me. It could have something to do with their child-like innocence.

In many ways, Alfred and Matthew were still children. Alfred acted like one, _constantly_, while Matthew was a bit more mature. But even so, it was Alfred who could no longer see me.

It was confusing…

.

I suppose its because they were my first 'charges' that I feel so protective over them.

.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, Alfred got up and glanced at the clock. He cursed under his breath. Honestly where did he learn such manners?

"Gotta go! Bye mom, bye dad!" He rushed out the door.

.

The idiot forgot to grab his book bag.

"Alfred! Your book bag!" Matthew took it and ran after him.

Ah Matthew, why is your brother not as perceptive (as you are)?

.

I sighed, Alfred is Alfred, Matthew is Matthew. There is no point in thinking about it.

I walked out the door and followed them to school. My sandals made no noise on the pavement.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

As soon as they got to school, they went their separate ways.

Matthew had history, while Alfred had chemistry. Matthew's class was on the fourth floor; Alfred's was on the fifth.

You might be wondering who I would follow, how hard it must be to choose.

You're wrong.

Alfred can take care of himself. He is tall and strong.

He might stand out, but he does not get into any fights, rather, no one ever picks a fight with him.

Matthew on the other hand, is shy, and tends to blend into the background. He is picked on because he is quiet and will not talk back.

There is no contest. I will stay with Matthew.

.

"Are you excited Matthew?" I asked floating beside him.

He gave me a shaky smile, he was nervous.

"Just a little. I hope I can make some friends."

I smiled, "Of course you will."

He walked into his classroom and sat down in the back. Taking his books out of his book bag, he put them on the desk, ready for class.

.

"Matthew, if you stay back here, no one will notice you."

Most of those ruffians sit back here as well.

Matthew smiled, looking straight ahead at the black board, "Its fine. I like it here."

I sighed and sat down on the desk next to his. "Alright."

Matthew smiled at me, and then turned his attention to the teacher that just walked into the room.

.

More kids arrived, the teacher, Mr. Anderson (or was it Andrews?) started taking attendance. He gave out worksheets to them.

He looked like he was in his fifties or sixties. I wonder why he hadn't retired yet, retirement would be better than teaching a class full of foul mouthed teenagers, except for ones like Matthew of course.

He had a grey mustache and grey curly hair. He was also a bit chubby. He reminded me of a character in a game Alfred used to play. What was his name again?

.

"Matthew Williams!"

Matthew jerked his head up and raised his hand shyly." Here…"

The man nodded and moved to the next name. Matthew sighed in relief and went back to the worksheet that their teacher had given out.

I walked over to Matthew's desk and looked at the worksheet.

It was a review worksheet, it talked about WWII and how it happened, rather, what caused it to happen.

Matthew was doing rather well, he had finished five of the six questions.

Then again, the answers were in the paragraphs….

.

i wanted to help him but...

Well, having a guardian angel tell you the answers may be considered cheating.

.

.

The bell rung and the students filled out quickly. Matthew held his books to his chest and put his book bag on; he did not want to be late to his next class I presume.

I sighed, following Matthew as he quickly walked through the hall and to the staircase.

I wonder how Alfred's doing?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew's second period was guitar, which was on the first floor nearby the entrance.

Alfred was there as well, he must have told Matthew to ask for that class.

Well, it was easier for me since I could watch over the both of them.

I sat down on the top of the closet, everyone else had already taken all the seats and I would rather not sit on the floor.

.

I noticed another guardian angel like me, he had short wavy blonde hair and green eyes like mine.

He sat by the window, unlike me, he wore a white dress shirt and black pants.

I suppose some people still care about their appearance even in death.

His charge (I suppose it was his charge, he was the person closet to him) looked astonishingly like him, short wavy hair, blue eyes, and… god was that a _French accent_?

.

Well, now I know who to keep Matthew away from, nothing good comes from the French…besides their food.

The other noticed me and waved, I waved back, after all, we both have the same um… _occupation_, and there would be no point if we fought.

The teacher talked about the guitar, the parts of the guitar, the neck, the bridge, the frets, the body and the nut.

Yes, go ahead and laugh.

.

The teacher, Mr. Morice (pronounced more-e-sss) gave out guitar books. I found it a bit funny that Alfred's name was on them, a man named Alfred had written the book.

They turned to the first few pages teaching them how to hold the guitar properly, the 'rest position' when they weren't playing, and told them to practice the first song.

Which was… all Es. Well, the first string open E.

According to the him anyway.

I'm sorry, I have a habit of listening even when I'm not trying to.

.

It was rather amusing to see everyone, especially Alfred, excited about playing one string.

Matthew had the right idea, playing and practicing calmly.

I sighed, I suppose that's another thing different about them.

Oh well, Angels aren't allowed to judge.

.

I leaned back, resting against the wall, careful not to accidentally hit my wings.

Seems like it was just yesterday they were children.

I chuckled to myself, time flies doesn't it?

I glanced at the only other angel in the room.

.

I haven't been an angel for a long time, so I don't know everything but…

When does an angel leave their charge? When they are not needed anymore?

I… don't want to leave them.

.

.

* * *

><p>~An

**Any names used were purely fictional**, _if there are_ people (Mr. Andrews/Anderson?) that teaches History, **I have never met him**. No seriously, I picked a name at **random**.

(its strange, whenever I try to make up something, **99%** of the time, **its real**. **I'm not joking.**) It popped into my head randomly. Though I will base Mr. A on my history teacher. He's a nice guy, really. (a bit of a push over but…)

- a few days after I wrote this, I got a e-mail from someone named _**Mrs. Anderson**_.

…

**Yeah, it freaked me out too.**

.

Like I said, Matthew & Alfred are both 15, they're sophomores.

Francis, having his cameo here, is 17.

Arthur is… um… hm.. I'll tell you later… he's actually pretty young for an angel…

The other angel, Francis's guardian is William. He won't be appearing much, only here and there. He resembles France/Francis a lot. The differences are that his hair is a bit shorter, his eyes are green, and he doesn't have stubble.

(he's my Europe, cause everyone seems to think **Europe is a girl**… no clue _why_…*shrug* oh well.)

~They're in **America**, just saying this now…~

.

.

~the name before was Metabolic, because I was listening to that song when I wrote this.

I changed it when I found out that metabolic meant 'life processes' (and stuff like that).

Besides, this new title is a bit more original yes? It actually means something.

To me at least. _**It's a hint.** _For what? Wait and see.

Well, I suppose that's all, have a nice day, oh and review.

.

.

~TBA~


	2. Chapter 2

Silent B chapter 2

Tba- reading reviews* _so, it's NOT POSSIBLE to be 15 and a junior_. So my whole life has been a lie? (15 when junior year started)

*hands starts disappearing* wow… *puts hands behind back*

Right, anyway. _You people seem to have noticed the fact their ages are 15, and that they were juniors._

_However_, none of you seem to notice that I said that their birthdays did not pass yet.

Why is that you ask? Well… *arms starts to disappear*

Twins are _normally_ born on the same day, unless they were born around midnight. Their birthdays being July 1st and July 4th **would not match up**.

*sits down as legs start to disappear*

So, _I was thinking of giving them different birthdays_.

_**You people don't seem to like that idea very much**_. *knees disappear*

*sigh* oh well, that doesn't work out since everyone seems to dislike the idea. So, they're sophomores now.

*thighs disappear* never liked those (thighs) anyway.

Hm… anything else? *torso disappears*

Wow, wish England could see me now.

Anyway, have a nice d- ***disappears completely***

.

Arthur- opens door* Hey Tba, I…. *looks around room* Tba? Tba? …TBA!

*grabs phone* Hello? God? … Yes this about her. …c-can you talk to her? T-that's what I'm calling about! She.. she just disappeared!

YES! EXACTLY! She just broke a law of science! She hates doing that!

.

Arthur- switches phone to other ear* you don't know where she is? She isn't there?

… could you call the devil for me?... okay I'll hold.

*notices readers* oh! Um… **hi**… Sorry, um… _we have a bit of a situation here_.

And I- Oh! Yes, I'm here. …she isn't there either? Well… well no, I wouldn't have thought she'd be there but... you know she likes to joke sometimes and…ah… right… sorry.

Ahem, so, you two don't know she is? …. Chinese hell?

Wait, I thought that… oh, I see. …but then why do they call it… Oh, so it's just an afterlife, and that's the term translated for English use…

…so could you find her? … You… can't speak Chinese… right…

Devil don't you… you don't rule that one? …why not?

….. is it possible for me to find an angel to lead me there? …. They don't have angels, they have ancestors to watch over them? …. That sounds kind of…. *sigh* yes God, I know. _We don't discriminate_. Oh yes, I'll hold.

*notices readers* _**oh, right. Um.. I guess I'll just upload what she had written before she um… disappeared. **_*uses computer* there you are- Oh! Yes, I'm still here.

…..ah… right.. but!... hm… I see…

.

_Alfred & Mathew are 15 because their birthdays aren't in July._

(Otherwise, they would be 16.)

_Yes, it's totally possible to be 15 and a junior_ (If your birthday is after September, You turn 16 _during _your school year.)

I would know. My birthday's in December, and I've always been younger than nearly all my classmates because of that.

_**No, I didn't skip a grade. I'm not that smart.**_ Remember guys, **America**.

.

***sigh* ****But since you guys seem so against it**, _**they're sophomores now**_, happy?

.

And as for the 17 or 18 thing… Well, he can wait. Because there's gonna be a time skip eventually. Hm… yeah… maybe…

Rated T people, rated T. If it turns to M, it'll be because of **swearing**.

...I just really don't think I can uh... write that kind of... *cough* Uh... sorry.

.

Birthdays?

I don't know, why don't you guys think of one?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

While I sulked about the two, wondering if they'd leave me, the other angel flew over.

He said a quick "excuse me." and sat next to me, making sure his wings didn't accidentally brush against me. His wings were long, from his neck down to his knees.

His wings were much bigger than mine, the longer someone had been a guardian angel, the bigger they became.

As a result, my wings were rather small compared to his.

.

After a bit of moving around he winced, he reached behind him and found a nail.

Ah, I know the feeling; these wings are extremely sensitive.

No clue why though…

.

The angel smiled and held out his hand, "I'm William."

Well, his charge is French, but he doesn't seem to be…

"Arthur." I shook hands with him, and we settled into a comfortable silence.

Well, there was noise around us, but you know what I mean.

.

"I suppose you haven't been a guardian angel long?" William said turning to me.

"Not really." I nod towards Matthew and Alfred. "Those are my kids."

William nodded, "That-" He points to the male who was nearby the window. "is my kid, Francis."

I nod, probably because I don't know what to say. After all, what could I say?

.

Oh, by the way, I hate French people. So keep your kid away from my kids.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

Of course, I may be misjudging Francis; after all, not all French (people) are perverted right?

"By the way, Francis tends to get a bit 'touchy-feely' with others. If your charges are uncomfortable with that sort of thing, I suggest you tell them to make sure that Francis's hands are where they can see them."

.

I seem to be an _excellent_ judge of character.

That or all French are perverted.

I prefer the former really, if all French are perverted I will have to make sure Matthew never goes to France.

.

I don't have to worry about Alfred because he probably would never leave America.

If they were going to fly to Paris, Matthew would book a flight to Paris, France. While Alfred would book a flight to Paris USA.

Why yes, there is a Paris in the US, two in fact. *

.

William tapped me on the shoulder, oh dear have I been ignoring him?

"I'm sorry, I was… distracted…"

.

He chuckles, a deep laugh, it makes me wonder how old he is, or rather how old he was when he died.

Angels never age after all.

"No need to worry. I'm just a bit surprised." He smiled, "Even in a big school like this, there aren't many angels flying around."

"Do you know why?"

He turned to me, looking surprised.

.

Was it…wrong of me to ask such a thing?

.

"Hm… why… Well, you could say its because they outgrow us. As long as they believe someone is protecting them, looking out for them, we'll continue to be with them."

He smiled nostalgically, "Nowadays, not many people believe in us, so we're reassigned to children."

"How long have you been with Francis?"

"Since he was born. You?"

"When they were one."

We both leaned back against the wall. I wanted to ask more, but we had just met.

And it would be rather rude to ask too much.

.

Moreover, it looked like the lesson was over. Everyone, with a few exceptions, had already put their guitars away and were sitting in their seats waiting for the bell.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you." William said following Francis out the door.

"Likewise."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The third class was living environment.

Unlike Alfred, Matthew did not take 'advanced' science classes.

It seemed that Alfred was always slightly better than Matthew when it came to Math and science.

He loved those two subjects. He would put effort into those classes.

Now if only he would work on English or say, History, he would get higher than an 80 average!

.

I sighed.

I realize I was probably asking too much.

After all, his parents were rather lenient, and as long as he got good grades they wouldn't bother him about it.

Not that I could have said the same for _my parents_.

Ah, but that's something I'd rather think about…

.

The teacher, Mr. Braviary, had completed the attendance while I was thinking.

He handed out worksheets on what organisms were, and questions about what biology was.

Personally, I believe they are required to do this, as no one in the right mind would want to ask a class full of 15/16 year olds what biology is.

When one idiot answered, "I don't know" I really felt sorry for him.

He was going to be stuck with them for an entire marking period.

….

I wonder how Alfred's doing?

.

Sigh.

.

Math was the next period.

The teacher talked in a strange accent. Russian perhaps? Its hard to tell with her slurring the words together. *

It's a little annoying since its obvious no one can understand her, but at least she can teach…

"Do you understand it Matthew?"

He was still working on his worksheet, he had finished three questions out of the five.

"No… this is confusing.."

"Why don't you ask for help?"

"Its… embarrassing…"

.

I sighed, well I suppose that makes sense.

I leaned down and pointed at the problem, "see you add these, then subtract this. Do that first and I'll show you the rest."

"Okay.." He did what I told him to, and he seemed to realize what he had to do.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm here to help after all."

"You're really good at this."

Ah, I don't have the heart to tell him I used to be a teacher. He might feel like he's cheating or something.

I'll… just keep that to myself for a little while.

Besides, a university has different work than a high school right?

.

.

The teacher droned on and on.

The only noise, other than her constant droning, seemed to be the chalk on the board and pencils or pens across paper.

Matthew 's eyes looked up and down at the chalkboard, trying to copy everything before she erased it.

He was already on his 3rd page!

Math wasn't really that hard, but every single time she started to explain anything, someone would tell her they didn't understand.

And she would write up more problems to demonstrate again, and again, and **again**.

If they couldn't understand her accent, they could at least understand by her showing it, yes?

.

**No**, she would do the problems so quickly, and explaining with her accent that no one seemed to understand.

A few people seemed to catch on quickly, about the third time she explained it.

Matthew didn't seem to understand it at all, not that I blame him…

I suppose I'll help him with his maths later.

.

.

* * *

><p>* There's a Paris in the US. Apparently, a lot of Paris (what's plural for Paris? Oh…never mind.)<p>

The ones Arthur is talking about are actually Paris Tennessee and Paris Illinois.

But those **aren't the only ones. **(He just knows two, and thinks that's it.)

Thank you Notalwaysright. You teach me something new every story.

*giggle* the stories that are on there are funny/interesting. I can't believe people would act that way.

.

* not to be mean, but I've had 2 Russian math teachers.

Their accents were hard to understand at times. Especially if they started to talk _really fast_.

More than half the class never seemed to understand either of them.

So she (both were female) gave example, after example, after example.

Which is great when you're not sure how to do it! But for someone who gets it… it's pretty boring and tedious_… especially when you walk out of class with 3-7 pages of 'notes.'_

I feel like I should probably base some of the teachers after my own teachers, they're pretty nice.

Yeah, unlike lots of students, I don't actually complain or hate my teachers.

.

.

Arthur- running around* Dear god! Where is she?

Carmen- you'll never catch me ACNE agents. *flees*

Arthur-… who cares about that? …*phone rings* um… grave stone? Oh um... yes that order…

Okay, life span, it's 19XX to 2012. Age? It's XX. Cause of death? Um… disappearance…

Well, she didn't exactly… I suppose saying dissolved into air is more appropriate.

…_**yes sir, I'm perfectly sane**_.

Well, no, she hasn't been declared legally dead yet but…

When the ceremony shall be? Um.. I'll get back to you on that one.

How am I going to explain this to the others? *sigh*

Oh right. Um… bye.

.

.

.

Arthur- dear god where is she? *runs off*

Bunny- hops after Arthur* Pyu!

.

.


End file.
